


Prettier Than The Starry Sky

by ChaoticOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, BoKuroo Week, BokuAka Week, BokuAkaKuro Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Attraction, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOwl/pseuds/ChaoticOwl
Summary: "You are... prettier than the starry sky. It's true. I'm so happy that I could cry. I'm so happy. So much happiness that it pains my chest. No words could convey these feelings.""Right? The constellations are prettier than the starry sky but 'Kaashi... isn't it exaggerating that the beauty pains you?""... Right... maybe I'm exaggerating"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: BokuAka Week, Head Empty Only BokuAka





	Prettier Than The Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> ! Warning !
> 
> This story contains mature content.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with those kind of stuffs, I suggest you to either skip the part or read a new story that fits your preferences. 
> 
> \- I'll be putting a warning when the scene arrives so that those who aren't comfortable are able to skip it ^.^ -

The referee's whistle echoed around the arena as the ball from the opposing team went in and hits the ground, the reflection of the ball bouncing just right at the line can be seen at the team's eyes. And just by that, the opposing team gained a point that led them to their victory. In under a second, the arena was filled with emotions, cheers, and screams. 

"Ichibayashi High scores and wins the finals!" The announcer said through the microphone and the cheers and screams became louder

"That was a great and wild match! Ichibayashi High and Fukurodani High really did put pressure to all of us, both teams were strong and so is their spirits." The other announcer said and they continued their analysis and observations about the two teams that just fought for the finals of the Spring Interhigh

The beautiful golden orbs were slowly turning dull as tears filled his eyes, he tried to blink the tears away but it didn't, instead, it fell to the floor, one after another, all his tears fell to the floor as if it's sweat. He took a few seconds to reflect on what had just happened, the match, his block timing, his spikes, serves, everything. He can't stop his tears so he proudly faced his team and gave them a warm smile as tears continued. His team looked at him and smiled at him as well, some were on their verge of crying and some were already crying. The sight of his team in such situation made him wipe his tears away as they all gathered for a group hug.

"What are you guys crying for? You still have next year" he said, trying to cheer everyone up. They tried to widen their smiles but the 3rd years' couldn't... they wanted to play more with the team, they wanted to laugh and train more with them.

"That was a great match, you guys did your best and I'm very proud for all of you. You still have room to grow, there's still next year and more years to come" Coach Yamiji started as the team lined up and listened to his words 

"I know you guys learned a lot of lessons in this match and I want you to carry that lesson in your daily life and apply it in all your training and matches. You've come this far, you should be proud of yourselves. Pour yourselves into each ball, that's our motto, right? But remember, not just yourself, you have your teammates, your schoolmates, your family, us, and everyone supporting you. You're not alone, you're with everyone, be confident and think confidently. Train and give your all into all matches you face. We ain't called strongest from the East for nothing, right?" He continued as everyone listened. Tears of Sadness turned to Tears of Joy. Coach Yamiji's words moved and lifted everyone's mood

"Now let's give our thanks to everyone"

"Yes Coach!"

-

"Akaashi! Are you free after this celebration?" Bokuto asked to his raven haired friend who was still busy ordering his food

"A moment, Bokuto - san" He answered and continued to place his order to the waiter. Bokuto waited like an obedient dog, Akaashi is not that intimidating to begin with, his voice alone can make someone calm but Bokuto somehow had feared it because for him, Akaashi's voice sound like the ones he hears at some horror movies he had watched, he fears it but he loves to hear it, it makes him calm, especially in his emo times.

"A nanohana with karashi mustard dressing and 2 of your pickled plum onigiri, please" Akaashi ordered before turning his attention to the patiently waiting owl "I'm sorry, I took too long ordering, what was your question again, Bokuto - san?" He said and now faced Bokuto

"Are you free after this celebration?" 

"It depends on the plan you have in mind, Bokuto - san"

"Can you help me buy the owl keychain I said to you days ago? I wanted to go alone but it's already nighttime so I need you to keep the bad guys away, you know?" Bokuto explained as he playfully punched the air, his teammates looked at him do his actions and they all started to chuckle at their captain. Everyone is on a round table at a nearby restaurant, celebrating their victory so it's really lively at their own little corner

"Okay, but please stop with that action, the owner might kick you out" Akaashi said 

"Why am I the only one going to be kicked out? You're all with me as well" Bokuto asked

"Who knows? Maybe we'll response with we don't know you and such" Konoha replied to Bokuto as Bokuto's eyes widened and he pouted his lips

"Meanies" Bokuto said and sat back down to his chair and playfully punched the tablecloth instead, somewhere where no one can see his cute little punches except for those beside him, Akaashi and Konoha.

\- 

"Fukurodani High, 3rd Year, Class 1, Koutarou Bokuto" the principal announced as Bokuto went up the stage to recieve his diploma. Bokuto is quite nervous for he might do some mistakes and be scolded again like what happened during their practice for today's big day but despite his nervousness, he still has a huge smile plastered on his face. 

Akaashi watched Bokuto recieve his diploma and rewards on stage. Bokuto's a year higher than Akaashi so his seat is quite far from the stage. Fukurodani's auditorium is enormous and because of the distance of Akaashi and the stage, it made Bokuto and the rest of the others infront look small. But even though they look small, Akaashi could still see how proud and happy Bokuto is. After receiving his diploma and awards, Bokuto did a little hop in the middle of the stage, held his hand high up, did a double peace sign and screamed at the top of his lungs

"Hey! Hey! Heeeeyyy!" 

Some find it funny and some find annoying but nonetheless, they cheered back at him, held their hand high up, did a peace sign and also screamed Bokuto's line, including Akaashi. Bokuto proudly laughed at everyone's response and went down the stage. He knows that he will get another scolding session with his adviser later but he couldn't care less, it's his last day at this school, he also wanted to do that anyway so he took the chance.

"What a performance" Akaashi said to himself as he watched Bokuto go back to his chair. Both Bokuto and him haven't talk for almost a month now, there are times that he find Bokuto approaching him at some point but he would retreat himself when he's near Akaashi. Akaashi was confused, they haven't had a fight nor anything that could make Bokuto ignore him. This has happened before but it didn't take this long though, normally Bokuto or Akaashi would approach each other after just an hour or two but this time, no one dares to approach each other.

Akaashi tried talking to Bokuto but he would always excuse himself and hang out with Washio or Konoha or other people from the team instead. As far as Akaashi could remember, the last time they both had a proper conversation was when Bokuto asked Akaashi to sign his jersey uniform as remembrance but other than that, it was all ignoring and such.

\- 

The moving up ceremony had ended after a while. Akaashi tried to talk to Bokuto but he was occupied with his classmates and people from other class so he didn't bother to call him.

"I'll call him later, he'll pick it up, right?" Akaashi assures himself as he took a deep breath and went to his parents that were waiting for him at the door. He hugged them and before he could even go out, he looked over to where Bokuto was and smiled at him even though Bokuto can't see him

"Keiji? Are you waiting for someone?" His mother asked but he just shook his head no and proceeded to go out and celebrate somewhere else. 

Bokuto slowly glanced as Akaashi walked out of the auditorium with his parents, he really don't want to do this to Akaashi but he had no choice.

"Bokuto, are you sure about this?" Saru asked as he playfully elbowed Bokuto's arm to gain his attention. Bokuto looked at Saru, Saru didn't know what to do when Bokuto's hair suddenly went down, normally, Akaashi would lift his mood but at this case, Akaashi isn't around so he has to handle him

"What happened to him?" Washio asked which startled Saru

"I asked him about Akaashi then he suddey switched to his emo mode" Saru explained

"Woah, woah, woah, I though it's our moving up celebration today, why are you all looking worried and sad, who's funeral are we attending today?" Konoha butt in and tried to change the atmosphere 

"What? Who died?" Komi asked all of a sudden, as he approached the group. Everyone sighed and looked back at Bokuto who was now looking at the ground

"I... I said to myself, if he approached then... then I will try to explain myself" Bokuto said in a small voice but is enough to be heard by the group that were surrounded by a noisy crowd "And he did approached me, but... I don't know what came to me. When he approached, I... I ran." Bokuto continued, now getting sadder

"Bokuto..." Washio said but was cut off by the spiked hair owl

"I know, I'll find a time to approach and apologize to him..."

-

Akaashi plopped down on his bed the moment he went inside his room. He doesn't know what to do, on their way back home from celebrating, he tried calling and texting Bokuto but failed. His texts were delivered but not even one were left on read, his calls were always left on voicemail, he even tried texting someone from the team to contact Bokuto for him but he received no response from one of them. 

It broke his heart, he has no one to talk about this and there's no one to cheer him up that understands his situation. Bokuto is close to his heart, a family, a friend, no, scratch that, Bokuto is his bestfriend, the closest friend he have. It breaks his heart remembering all the memories they have together. 

Tears fell from Akaashi's eyes, he hid his face to the pillow is head way laying on. He cried and cried, letting the pillow have all his tears. He's not a crybaby but the thought of being ignored by the one he feels so close to pains him so much. 

"Why is this happening to me? ... Did I do something that made him ignore me? ... I did my best to help him in everything I can and so did he. ... Am I just someone called a highschool friend? A highschool friend that you lost contact to? ... atleast tell me if you enjoyed the time with me or not ... I hate this, I hate this feeling. The feeling of being left on the air, I mean, I know I'm useless and all but he should've told me something before ignoring me completely ... I know I'm useless, so please, don't make me realize that more. I'm already in too much pain, I don't want more of it ... so please, tell me, so that I can let go of you." Akaashi said inbetween his sobs, his heart felt like it's been pricked by pins and needles.

Is this how it all ends?

\- 

"And there you have it folks, Bokuto Koutarou and his super sharp line shot! The score goes to MSBY!" The announcer said as everyone cheered for Bokuto, he did his Bokuto Beam making everyone watching their game to cheer for them more

"MSBY dominates the second set. How will the third set go? Oh boy, it's been so long since I watched Bokuto's play and it just gets better and better! As expected from the top five ace!" The other announcer said as they continue their chatter about the play. 

It's been years since Bokuto and Akaashi last spoke to each other and in those years, they have become successful in their own unique ways. Bokuto is now a V.League Division 1 Player in a team named MSBY Black Jackals. Akaashi is now an editor in a Shonen Jump Magazine together with Tenma Udai, the former small giant from Karasuno High.

"You said you wanted to at that famous restaurant, but this is no restaurant, Udai - san" the raven haired boy with glassed said as he followed the long haired man to an empty seat to watch the match.

"Akaashi - kun, the restaurant can wait, the match can't. And besides, your friends are playing, I'm sure you'll enjoy watching, but you can tell me anytime if you don't wanna, we can go to that restaurant if you like" Tenma said as he focused on the game. They artived quite late at the arena so they had to process what was going on at the moment.

"It's fine. We can watch until the match ends, it's the last set anyway. I'll grab us some Onigiri from Miya - sam's" Akaashi said as he went down to where Osamu's stall was.

As he was walking down, he listens to what the announcers were saying, in that way, he can imagine the game while being away for a bit.

"Kageyama Tobio's sets keeps getting more accurate as the game goes on, this might be the key to Alder's victory" one of the announcers said through the speakers. Akaashi smiled as he imagined how small Kageyama was when he last seen him

He grew up fast

He thought to himself and continued to listen to what the announcer has to say about the other players as the cheers goes on around the arena. He listened and imagined how everyone was before and now until he realised that he is now standing infront of Onigiri Miya's and Osamu giving him a warm smile.

"Fukurodani's setter, right?" Osamu started the conversation and gave the order to the costumer before Akaashi

"Miya - sam" Akaashi replied and started to look at the menu that was on the board that was attached on the stall and placed an order which Osamu gladly prepared and gave to Akaashi 

"I've tried your Onigiris a countless times and I really love them, when are you planning to build a Tokyo branch?" Akaashi asked as he payed for his order. They were just having a casual conversation and such, talking about their life after highschool and more and before they know it, the match was nearly ending, the onigiri is now as cold as ice, though Akaashi and Osamu were not that close before, they still had a comfortable conversation adding the fact that Akaashi is a regular costumer of Osamu. 

"You know, I haven't seen you around with Boku - what a service ace from the one and only Bokuto Koutarou! It's now a duece!" Osamu said but was cut off by the announcer. Akaashi's heart skipped a beat as he heard the name of the person he's been missing for so long. The stall was far from the court but there was a small space where you can see a small part of the court and when Akaashi looked over there, he was taken aback when he saw the person he wanted to hug for so long, the person he wants to talk to until his last breath. 

There stands Bokuto, jumping up and down and cheering for himself.

"It was a great time talking with you, Miya - sam, but I have to go, Udai - san must be waiting for me. I'll come back and buy more of your onigiris later." Akaashi said as his eyes went back and forth to the court and to Osamu who was now smiling at him.

"No worries. Thank you too!" Osamu said but Akaashi didn't replied for he hurried his way closer to the court. He wanted to see him, to talk to him, laugh with him, to cheer for him, him.

The crowd near the court is almost full with people but he still managed to squeeze in to have a good view of the players. 

"Another chest recieve from Bokuto Koutarou! Man, does he have metal as a chest? He's even smiling while doing that, what an ace!" The announcer praised Bokuto as the game continued

"It's really you." Akaashi whispered to himself as tears form in his eyes while watching Bokuto play in the match "I thought I lost you" he added, tears now falling down. Akaashi can't move his body, he felt frozen upon seeing the person he missed for years. He wants to run to the court and hug him with all his might but he can't, he just stood there, watching as he smiled and laughed with his team. And that's when he realized...

He no longer see him as a friend, but more than that.

-

The game ended with MSBY's victory. Akaashi watched as everyone in the court shaked hands and congratulated each other. Though there are a bunch of people that surrounded him, his eyes are still focused to him as if he's the only person in the world, everyone faded except for him.

"That was a great match, isn't it, Akaashi - kun?" Tenma asks Akaashi as he stood up and did some stretching, sitting down that long must be tiring 

"Indeed, Udai - san" Akaashi said, eyes still focused on to him.

"And since the match ended, we should go to that restaurant I mentioned earlier. You must be starving, right?" He asked as Akaashi just nodded. Tenma noticed and looked over to where Akaashi was looking at, he was about to say something when he noticed that Akaashi is on his verge of crying. Akaashi has mentioned to him about Bokuto and his relationship before so he knows what's going on but he still feel sad for him. He's seen how the both of them were always together before especially after matches and it hurts him knowing how that strong bond of theirs ended in a blink of an eye. 

It took a while but when the arena was almost empty, Akaashi and Tenma went to the restaurant mentioned.

The path to this restaurant is quite famuliar...

Akaashi thought as he followed behind his senpai. He looked around, obssrving the stores nearby and people enjoying their time as the sun sets behind them. Akaashi sighed and looked at the time on his wrist watch, it's almost 6 pm, he's still quite full from the onigiris he ordered from Osamu

"We're here!" Tenma announced and Akaashi looked to where they are now. Now he knows why the place was familiar, this place is where Fukurodani crlebrated their victory years ago. Akaashi smiled at the memories thag came back to his mind

The restaurant looks new now, it must have gone to new designs now to match with the trends but it's still as lively as it was before, filled with people and guests enjoying theirselves with the food and the view from the outside. Tenma opened the door as they boy went inside the restaurant

"They're here!" Someone said in a loud and haoly voice. Akaashi looked at the direction from where the voice was coming from and he was surprised upon seeing Hinata approaching him and Tenma "I'm glad you could make it, Udai - san, Akaashi - san!" Hinata greeted cheerfully as he guided the two to their table. The place was crowded, mostly by people who were from the match. 

"Our table's at the outdoors on the top floor, Sugawara - san and Daichi - san made the reservations beforehand to lessen the problem of picking where to eat" Hinata explained as they walked up the stairs

"How was your stay in Brazil, Shoyo?" Tenma asked

"It was great! I learned a lot and met a lot of people to play with! I even met Oikawa - san there and we played together! There were also a lot of beautiful places there and the weather was warm, especially in the summer! I had a great time there, I wish you guys were there with me too so that we can all play together!" Hinata said, his voice filled with excitement as he did some funny and cute actions with his hand with every word that comes out of his mouth. You can really see that he enjoyed his stay there.

"That's good to hear! Congratulations on your victory, that was a great match!" Tenma said and smiled at Hinata who's eyes are now beaming and cilled with happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you! It felt like ages ago since I last played indoors so I quite strugged at first but then I got the hang of it, espcially in my timings!" Hinata replied. His body may now look tanner and more stunning but his attitude and the vibes he give off never changes, he's always smiling and does what is needed to improve himself

Akaashi just listened to their conversation until they arrived at the rooftop and he was frozen upon seeing who was there, waiting for them. Almost everyone was there. The Alders team, MSBY, The Karasuno Alumnus, and Osamu. He was happy to see everyone again, it's been long since he saw all of them together in one table and enjoying each other. Though as said, almost everyone was there. There, infront of Akaashi position is two unoccupied chairs, he's guessing the other one is for Bokuto but he doesn't know who was the other one for. He doesn't want to overthink this early so he tried to make himself busy with conversations with others. He looked beside him and was surprised to see Tsukishima quietly sitting and observing others as they enjoy their time, be can tell that the tall blonde was enjoying his time with everyone for he has a smile plastered on his face as he eats. 

"Tsukishima - kun, how are you?" Akaashi started as Tsukki looked over him and smiled

"Oh it's you, Akaashi - san. Im doing great, thank you for asking, how about you?" Tsukki said and their conversation continued.

Almost half an hour later, the door to the rooftop opened. Everyone's attention were focused to the door and waited to reveal who came late. Two people were laughing as they arrived and the laughs alone gave everyone a clue who was coming late

"Oh! Bokuto - san! Kuroo - san!" Hinata called as he approached the two who were talking and laughing with each other. Their distance is quite far so it's quite hard to understand what they were saying hut it didn't took long because the three of them arrived at their table and greeted eveyone

"Sorry for being late, this dumbass couldn't wait and wanted to see the things I bought for him from abroad, it took quite longer than expected because he wanted to take them home right away so I gave him a ride" Kuroo explained as they took their seats

"It's fine, we didn't ordered anything for you anyway" Tsukki said

"Oh! Tsukki, don't worry I bought some dino figurines for you" Kuroo said in a teasing way

"Please don't treat me like a child, Kuroo - san"

"Well okay then, I'll give it to Yamaguchi, whatcha say, Yamaguchi? You also like dino's right?"

"Well... uhmmm - I didn't say I wouldn't take it" Yamaguchi tried to answer but was cut off by Tsukishima making everyone at the table to laugh as the tall blonde continued to eat like nothing happened.

Bokuto was quite busy catching up to his old student and his stay at Brazil so he still hasn't noticed Akaashi, who was stealing glances at Bokuto as he spoke to the orange haired guy. 

-

Hours had passed since the reunion, some of then were now going home and some stayed to drink. Everything was payed by Kenma as an apology of not being able to attend the small party, everyone insisted at first but he still payed. 

There were only 5 of them left at the table, it's pretty late so there were only few left. Akaashi, Bokuto, Korai, Hinata, and Kageyama. Though the the younger ones were almost at their limit, they still kept talking and enjoyed each other's company, they didn't even notice the other two.

As much as Akaashi wanted to leave, he couldn't. He can't leave Bokuto behind knowing that he's weak when it comes to alcohol.

"He can't even handle a glass of wine, what more if it was 5 shots of alcohol?" Akaashi said as he proceeded to clean the table. He doesn't work at the restaurant but it's become a habit of his to clean as much as he can at his table to make the waiter's job a little bit easier, especially at busy times.

He continued to clean the table until he reached to Bokuto's area. They haven't talked in so long so it was a struggle for Akaashi to start a conversation with him even though he's drunk. He pretended to not see him and avoided his area and just continued to pick up the trash on the table that they occupied but when he was about to walk, someone has grabbed his wrist making Akaashi to stop what he's doing.

"P-please tell me that... I'm not dreaming... Akaashi" Bokuto said as he did his best to stop his hiccups. Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the golden eyed owl struggle to make a sentence and look at him straight in the eyes

He's such a mess

Akaashi thought to himself. Bokuto is indeed a mess. His hair stuck out in random direction, his eyes turning puffy from the alcohol he drank, his voice is turning a but raspy, his shirt is wet with the sweat from his body even though the night breeze is cold, the alcohol makes his body hot and uneasy. Akaashi doesn't know what to respond to the drunk Bokuto he's facing. He wanted to tell him everything, his feelings, how he's doing, his plans, just anything but nothing comes out to his mouth, it just opens yet no words were said, it's as if he's gone mute for a moment.

"Im... sorry" was what Bokuto said before he pulled Akaashi's arm resulting them to hug. The position was quite uncomfortable but it didn't matter to them. Sparks were felt as soon as their skin touched each other. 

"B-Bokuto - san..." Akaashi said, still surprised to Bokuto's actions. He didn't expect their first conversation after years to turn out like this. Akaashi likes him but there's still a part of him that doesn't want to accept Bokuto, he wanted to hear an explanation, an explanation that broke him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" was all Bokuto kept on saying repeatedly, he's out of words. Akaashi felt his sweater slowly getting wet at the back and that's when he realized that Bokuto was crying. His heart broke hearing his voice and feeling his tears, he wanted to comfort him, but how can he do that when he doesn't even know the right words to say to him?

"Bokuto - san, ple - just listen to my explanation, I'll accept any response you say againts me, just, listen... Keiji" Akaashi tried to say something but was cut off by Bokuto who was trying his best to talk while crying and sobbing like a child. It pains Akaashi to see Bokuto in a state like that. It's been long since he saw Bokuto cry like crazy, but now it felt different, he looks like an lost puppy finding for his home and Akaashi knows that, he's that home.

Akaashi didn't say anything in return but instead, he sat down to the empty seat beside Bokuto, he might look tough on others but deep inside, he has a soft spot for Bokuto that no one else could ever replace. Akaashi watched as Bokuto tried to make himself look presentable, from his frosted tip hair to his shirt. He did his best to gain energy but Bokuto felt like he's about to doze off any minute from now so he wasted no time and faced Akaashi, who was patiently waiting for Bokuto to explain.

"Im... really sorry, Akaashi... that day, the day I asked you to sign my jersey... I feel like I was just a nuisance to you... because you were always sighing when I would come up and talk to you... I figured that you didn't like my company... I was overthinking and it broke me... it broke me to the point that I thought that being away with you will make you happier... I know my emotions are hard to handle... and I know that you feel tired comforting me each day... so I figured that if I'm out of your life... your life would be easier having no one to worry about... I was just planning to ignore you for a week... but then you looked happier without me so I kept my distance... I respect you and I want what's best for you... I've been waiting for the right time to tell you all of this but... but before I knew it, graduation happened and in a blink of an eye... you were out of my sight... I tried looking for you but you erased all your social media accounts and number after I left highschool... I tried and tried until my hope slowly faded... I'm truly, madly, and deeply sorry for my selfishness, Akaashi" Bokuto said inbetween his sobs and hiccups, his voice getting smaller and smaller in each word he said.

Akaashi was speechless upon hearing Bokuto's words. Never in his life that he thought of Bokuto as a nuisance or annoying, he might be hard to handle sometimes but Akaashi enjoyed all of the time he spent with Bokuto, he even thank all the Gods for making him and Bokuto meet each other. He looked over at Bokuto who was now looking down his legs as his hair went down, he watched as his sobs continue as he grabbed another glass of alcohol but Akaashi stopped him. The sad owl looked at the person that held his hand to stop him from taking another sip and his eyes widen when he saw Akaashi that was looking away at him, doing his best to stop his tears from falling.

"Bokuto - san, you're just drunk, I'll take you home" was all Akaashi can say before standing up and faced his back to Bokuto who was now confused and sad to Akaashi's response. 

"Do you know my location?"

"No, but please tell me now before you pass out entirely" Akaashi said before going to Hinata to tell them him and Bokuto are leaving. Bokuto didn't expect Akaashi to be that calm when he told him the reason. He expected harsh and hurtful words from him, telling him how selfish he was, he was ready to accept all those words but he didn't accept any just an offer to take him home. 

Minutes later, both of them were on their way to Bokuto's address, it took a while for Bokuto is tipsy from all the drinks he had so Akaashi had to help him as he let Bokuto wrap an arm around his neck to help him balance his body. The walk was silent and awkward, none of them tried to talk or make noises except for Bokuto's grunts and panting from walking and wanting to doze off in a warm and comfortable bed. On the other hand, Akaashi slowed his pace on walking to prevent Bokuto from tripping and hitting his face to the ground. As they were walking, Akaashi noticed that Bokuto is getting stronger and stronger by every step they take instead of getting weaker and tired. The raven heaired guy then looked at the person leaning half od his body to him and noticed that Bokuto is slowly getting his energy back

"Are you okay, Bokuto - san?" Akaashi said, breaking the silence that was between them, Akaashi's voice is still calm but deep down, he's worried. 

"Who?... Me?... Oh! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Bokuto answered as he tried to keep himself awake. It seems like Bokuto doesn't realize that his body was filled with energy and got quite stronger at each step. They continued to walk, the location that Bokuto gave is not that far from the restaurant so walking is fine. 

While they walked, Akaashi felt his body being dragged to the side due to Bokuto's body leaning too much to him and Akaashi being Akaashi, didn't fight back because for him, he knows that if he also leans to Bokuto's body, they would fall to the grounds due to the force. In a step, Akaashi's body was pinned to a wall in a dark alley. He looked over Bokuto, his eyes were glowing in the dark but it somehow look different... it's filled with lust.

Bokuto's arms were pinned to the wall just beside Akaashi's head. Akaashi felt nervous upon seeing the rection that was plastered on Bokuto's face. He looked hungry and happy at the same time. Bokuto slowly leaned to Akaashi, the one pinned to the wall didn't know what to do, Bokuto has always been soft and gentle and seeing this side of him gave him chills down to his spine but he like the feeling. Akaashi watched as Bokuto closed his eyes while leaning in and Akaashi did the same thing without hesitation, he wants him.

Their soft lips touched each other giving warmth to their bodies, the cold midnight breeze was nothing as they started the kiss. It was their first kiss, they both didn't know what to do, they stayed in that position for seconds before Bokuto did his move.

They opened their eyes and he purposely bit Akaashi's bottom lip and softly sucked on it and because of this, Akaashi let out a soft moan and Bokuto took the chance and entered his tongue in Akaashi's mouth, Akaashi tasted the alcohol that Bokuto drank earlier, it's quite bitter but he didn't care. Both their tongues danced with each other as they explore their partner's mouth and exchanged salivas. As they were passionately kissing, Akaashi's hands were roaming around Bokuto's body as Bokuto's right hand did the same. Akaashi's hands roamed from Bokuto's hair down to his stomach while Bokuto's just explored Akaashi's chest. The kiss deepen the moment Akaashi held Bokuto's hair and brought him closer to him. 

"Kou..." 

"Keiji..." 

The kiss was out of this world, it began as a passionate one to a heated one. Both of them enjoyed the kiss, exchanging moans and such. Bokuto then proceeded to suck on Akaashi's earlobe down to Akaashi's neck, leaving soft pecks and marks on him, Akaashi moaned as Bokuto did his work but before anything could even get louder and out of control, Bokuto went back to Akaashi's lips and kissed him softly before breaking the kiss. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Bokuto then cupped Akaashi's cheeks, kissed both the soft mochi like cheeks and asked

"So, are we friends now?" 

"Yes, we're friends now, Bokuto - san" 

-

Akaashi stared at room ceiling as he tried to comprehend what just happened between him and Bokuto. He didn't expect Bokuto to do that to him, though he loved the way how the kiss felt, there's still something bothering him that he can't explain. 

After the kiss, Bokuto passed out infront of him but gladly Akaashi catched the drunk senpai even though his knees are still weak from the heated moment. He tried waking up the drunk person that leaned his whole body on him but it was worthless, Bokuto didn't even bother to give him even the smallest response there is, so Akaashi just stood there with no choice but to bring him to his location. It was a struggle for him because Bokuto's body had gone through some serious glow up and he's now heavier than before but Akaashi still managed to bring him.

When they arrived, Akaashi tried to grab the keys to Bokuto's room but he was pinned to the wall again, this didn't really bother him because he's still asleep while he pinned the smaller on to the wall so Akaashi took the chance and carried him again, grabbed the keys and went inside the room. Akaashi layed Bokuto on his bed as he took care of him, changing his clothes to pajamas, washing his body to make his sleep more comfortable, and tucking him to bed before he left the room and went home. The distance between Bokuto's condo to Akaashi's was quite far so Akaashi had to ride a cab.

"He's just drunk" Akaashi said to himself as he covered his face to a pillow near him, he closed his eyes and Bokuto's body figure and face flashed back to his mind, his moans were heard, how Bokuto's body felt at the palm of his hands, everything. 

He tried convincing himself that Bokuto's actions were the result of the alcohol and not because of how he felt but it always fails as Bokuto's lust filled eyes kept going back to his mind. 

"But drunk people tend to confess their feelings, right?" He said, still hiding behind the pillow 

"No, no, Keiji... drunk people always have sexual desires when they're way too drunk..." he added, he kept thinking of reasons behind Bokuto's actions but nothing came up, all the thinking made gim frustrated until he screamed at the top of his lungs while his faced is still stuffed at the pillow.

Akaashi tried to fall asleep by closing his eyes as tight as possible but sleep never came so he just closed his eyes and listened at the crickets and frogs that made sounds. It sounded peaceful but Akaashi's brain isn't, it's filled with thoughts and questions that left unanswered. It took a moment before Akaashi realized that his phone was vibrating. No one normally texts or calls him at this time of the night so he got curious. He sat up from his bed and checked who was calling him but to his surprise, it was from an unknown number, Akaashi had no choice so he answered the phone

"Oh! Akaashi! Good morning!" the person from the other line greeted as soon as Akaashi picked up. It was Bokuto

Morning already? 

Akaashi thought as he opened his windows and was greeted by the bright and warm morning sun.

"Bokuto - san, good morning too, how did you get my number?" Akaashi calmly answered as Bokuto's side started to get noisy

"Uhh... I asked Hinata for it hehe" Bokuto said and walked around his condo, he's still hungover from the drinks he had, he slept for quite enough time so it should be over after sipping some Miso soup that he is currently making

"Can I help you with anything?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto doesn't remember anything that had happened after he pinned Akaashi to the alley but he did remember Akaashi walking around his condo to take care of him so after he woke up, he texted Hinata for his number and he surprisingly replied quickly.

"I just want to say thank you for bringing me home. I would be lying on the street right now if you weren't there..." Bokuto said as he tasted the miso soup he made and it was quite bitter, almost choking him so he just added random seasonings and let it simmer again.

"I did what I can do to help, Bokuto - san. Also, aren't you supposed to be asleep now? I just brought you home like 3 hours ago" Akaashi said 

"Uhhh... there's a gathering at Fukurodani later, you know? Reunion and such so I had to wake up early to prepare" 

"Bokuto - san... the reunion is at night, it's still 5 am, you should have enough time to prepare even if you wake up at noon." 

"You'll never know, Akaashi" and with that, Bokuto ended the call without giving Akaashi the chance to reply, leaving him all confused and lost for words. He never really expected Bokuto to contact him first thing in the morning.

"I'll just sleep for a short while" Akaashi said and closed his eyes until he dozed off.

-

The place was filled with happiness, everyone enjoying their own precious time, you can tell from their eyes that they have a lot to talk about. The stars twinkled in the sky as the moon shines brightly, the chilly night breeze passed by making the grass dance, the speaker lets out a lively music, matching the mood of the reunion, the food looks appetising, making anyone who looks at it drool, everything is perfect.

Akaashi arrived at his alma mater, everyone's there, talking, laughing, dancing, and playing with each other. He arrived quite early but he didn't to have that much of a people for it is quite late in the night already. 

"Akaashi!" Someone called him from behind, he turned around and smiled when he saw the person who called him, he walked over to the person and greeted them

"You're early!" Washio said as he placed a tablecloth on a table and properly designed it

Hours later, the place was crowded with the Fukurodani alumnus. Akaashi had gathered with his batchmates, he had a great time talking and catching up with everyone he knows, it's been so long since they last saw each other.

As the party goes on, Akaashi kept on glancing to the other people that gathered at the other side of the garden. Bokuto wouldn't come off his mind, he kept thinking about him and wondering if he has arrived but due to the amount of people that had gathered, it was a challenge to even see a glimpse if Bokuto's batch so he just waited until the party ends and get a chance to talk to him.

"Akaashi, I've heard that your recent works have been successful lately" one of his drunk classmates asked as he wrapped an arm around the neck of the raven haired boy

"It's not really mine, I'm just the editor, all the credit goes to Udai - san" Akaashi replied 

"You still helped and I know you did yout best so let's toast!" He replied as clumsily dinked his glass to Akaashi, almost breaking it, then drank the alcohol in one gulp as Akaashi just watched and sipped a little amount from his own glass. After a while his classmate then started to get heavier and heavier as each second passes

What's with me and drunk people these days?

Akaashi asked himself as he looked over the person leaning to him. He's fast asleep like a baby, Akaashi sighed as he walked to the benches while carrying his classmate and placed him there, making sure he wouldn't fall off the bench. He took one last glance at hin before making his way back to the group. While he was walking, someone suddenly took hold of his wrist making him turn around to face the person and to his suprise, it was the man he was looking for since he arrived. He may not admit it but the reason he arrived early because he wanted to see Bokuto before the party but sadly he was late.

"Akaashi! I found you!" Bokuto said as he smiled from ear to ear

"Were you looking for me, Bokuto - san?" Akaashi asked as he took a step closer to Bokuto to hear his voice better for the music was overpowering their conversation

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Is there something you want to tell me, Bokuto - san?"

"Oh actually, I this Owl Cafe here in Tokyo, I was wondering if you want to come with me?" Bokuto asked as if nothing happened last night. Akaashi was confused to why Bokuto was suddenly asking him about this night cafe, maybe he wanted to catch up? 

"Sure thing, Bokuto - san, just tell me when and I'll check my schedule." 

"And anyways I wanted to thank you about last night so this is the least I can do for you"

"You don't have to worry about that, I just did what I can do"

"I have so many things that I wanted to tell you. The MSBY team was so great, I was featured in the news quite longer than I was before! But my teammates were always mean to me, good thing Hinata joined and then we practiced and practiced and oh you know? There was this time when Omi-" 

"Please get to the point, Bokuto - san." Akaashi cut off Bokuto's narrative about his team. Akaashi can sense that he had something to say in mind but have quite a trouble in saying it to him. Bokuto looked at Akaashi's eyes and sighed

That leaves me no choice then.

Bokuto thought and smiled at Akaashi who is still confused at his senior's actions. 

"Uhhh... can we talk?" Bokuto's smile slowly disappeared as he hopefully looked at Akaashi's eyes, hoping for the latter to agree and have a talk to him. Though he had explained everything he has in mind to Akaashi last night, there's still something that's bothering him all day and he wanted to clear his mind from it.

"Sure" Akaashi replied shortly as Bokuto's eyes beamed of joy and followed Akaashi to somewhere where the music is faint to make their conversation more clear. The party was held in the Fukurodani's huge ass auditorium and it was a miracle they managed to escape such place with a huge wave of crowd, they went out the auditorium and managed to get inside a classroom.

The classrooms in the school looked much more different than it was when they used to study in the said school, the two enjoyed their first minute looking around the room, observing every detail that is visible from the naked eye. Small smiles were plastered on their faces as the room bring on pure nostalgia. The room they had entered was Bokuto's 3rd year room. They both sat on random chairs, waiting for one to break the ice.

The faint music from the background and the sound of the crickets filled their ears as they waited for one to talk. Akaashi fidgeted with his fingers as he looked at how the lights from the auditorium change colors while Bokuto admired the raven haired boy that seated infront of him. He obeserved his every hand movements, the way his eyes would glow as the lights change color, how his soft hair would follow the wind's direction, how he would blush whenever their eyes met, everything.

"I really like your eyes, Akaashi" Bokuto said out loud, they both blushed as Bokuto turned his body around along with the chair he seated on and covered his mouth like a baby, he mentally cursed himself over and over again and hoped that Akaashi didn't hear that

What a dummy

Bokuto thought, pertaining to himself and mentally slapped himself. Akaashi, on the other hand, is as red as a tomato. He knew that Bokuto secretly glances at him from time to time since they seen each other last night but he didn't expect Bokuto to compliment him out of nowhere.

"So what do you want to talk about, Bokuto - san?" Akaashi asked, pretending not to hear what the older one just said seconds ago for he doesn't want him to feel more uncomforable.

"Uhh... I was trying to remember what had happened last night but I couldn't remember much for I had drank too much alcohol, I just want to ask if I did something stupid?" Bokuto said, it was not really the real question he wanted to ask but he just want to make sure that what he remembered earlier was right and he wasn't just hallucinating.

"Nothing really, It was quite a struggle to find your room keys for you kept saying it's ticklish to the point that we almost fell to the ground then you kept singing the Fukurodani's school hymn until we arrive, seen a black cat and called Kuroo - san saying that you've found his long lost twin then letting the cat talk with Kuroo - san which Kuroo - san gladly answered and talked with the cat, asked the front desk lady if Bokuto Koutarou was home and tell him to let him in, knocked on your neighbors door and went in without asking, called Hinata to ask him about souvenirs for you and cried when he said he couldn't hand it to you right away, then tucked me on the bed instead of yourself and you keep hesitating when I try to change your clothes because it's a sin which is not a struggle for me" Akaashi said and lightly chuckled at what Bokuto did when Akaashi was trying to bring him home.

"Gaahhhh! You should've sewn my mouth, tied my body, and put me in a bag!!!" Bokuto said as he covered his face with his hands, his back is still faced against Akaashi so he didn't see how bad Akaashi wants to laugh when he saw Bokuto's reaction. 

The room was then filled with Bokuto complaining and cursing himself for what he did which caused Akaashi to laugh louder. It felt like forever for they didn't laughed with each other for such a long time, they missed the feeling of messing around with each other and talk about stuff. They missed how their relationship was before. 

It took quite long before they had quieted down as they catch their breath and waited for the pain from their stomach to lessen. After a while, the atmosphere between them, changed, from lively and filled with laughter to seriousness. Bokuto knew that it was the right time to ask Akaashi about what happened after he pinned him down and about how he felt about his reason so he took the chance.

"Akaashi... I know that you already know about my reason but I this has been in my mind lately and I can't seem to get it off but, I am really sorry, I really don't know why I think of that in the first place, I was just trying to be a good friend for you and - ?" Bokuto tried to explain further about his reason but he was taken aback when Akaashi approached him and wrapped him in his arms

"Overthinking really is dangerous, what do you think, Bokuto - san?" Akaashi started as he let go of the hug and sat closer to Bokuto as they watched the auditorium from afar "First you're enjoying yourself then the next thing you're stressing yourself over the smallest little details that you remembered or noticed. I'm not mad at what you think and did, Bokuto - san, I'm just quite hurt that you choose to keep the thought for yourself and never really asked me what I really thought about you and let me tell you, being with you makes me happy and comfortable. You made my high school days more memorable and enjoyable, yes, you might be annoying to some but for me, your energetic and emotional side is one thing that keeps me awake, especially during my hard times on matches. You were never a nuisance to me, you helped me change and open up a new perspective in life, you helped me through a lot and through you, I met more amazing people that helped me improve as a volleyball player and a person. I sure was so confused when you suddenly ignored me without proper explanations, I tried reaching out to you but I struggled to reach you for every day that arrives, the farther you are to me, I thought that your ignoring to me will only go on for only a few days but I was wrong. I waited for you to come and reach down to me but you didn't. I thought everything was over until I saw you last night. You seemed happier without me but the person and the lust filled eyes that passionately kissed to me last night tells me otherwise, that kiss felt different, I felt loved and important." Akaashi stated, eyes glued to the outdoors.

Bokuto listened, it really did happen, they really did kiss, it was not an imagination after all. Bokuto looked over the person beside him and noticed that he was near to crying. What Akaashi said was a confession in disguise, he couldn't directly admit to Bokuto his feeling for he fears rejection so he waited for Bokuto's action but nothing happened for minutes so they sat there, in silence. Akaashi hoped for a single word to come out to Bokuto's mouth but nothing was said, he sighed and checked on Bokuto by looking over him but to his surprise, he was met by a soft pair of lips that pressed into his.

( ! Mature Content Ahead ! )

Akaashi was surprised, they stayed in that position for seconds, Bokuto nibbled on Akaashi's bottom lip, earning a soft moan from him. Akaashi tried to pull away but Bokuto wouldn't let him, one of Bokuto's arms snaked around the junior's neck, deepening the kiss.

Akaashi can't escape from the snog that they're sharing. This has happened before but it's still so unfamiliar to the both of them. They were both sober this time, they felt something blooming from both of their chest, like a fire that they can't escape from. 

Their eyes were both shut. Their body stayed still aside from their lips that kept on fighting for dominance. Pants and moans escaping their mouths and filled the room. The faint music from the auditorium slowly disappears, the only music they hear are the voices the both of them make. Chest going up and down as theiy catch their breath from the small breaks they have. 

Akaashi's hand explored Bokuto's body, inserting both under his shirt. Bokuto wasted no time and wrapped Akaashi's legs on his waist as he make his way to the teacher's table to position the raven haired boy there, to have a better view at him. 

"B - Bokuto - san, I do-" Akaashi tried to talk but was cut off by Bokuto nibbling on Akaashi's neck, looking for the right spot and when he did, he nibbled and planted kisses on it, leaving marks on his process. Akaashi moaned and moaned. each one getting louder and filled with pleasure. Bokuto glanced over the latter and was more turned on as he saw Akaashi's lewd expressions. 

His kissed went down to Akaashi's collarboneto his nipples, the cloth making a boundary between them. As Bokuto did his work, Akaashi work his hands on Bokuto's hair, admiring each strand through his fingertips while feeling all the pleasure. 

"Kou..."

Bokuto is still busy on Akaashi's nipple and his left hand on the other as the right one sneakily made it's way to Akaashi's hard member, palming him through the rough jean texture, this surprised Akaashi but he couldn't say anything, he felt weak, his stamina going down as Bokuto continued palming him gushing out a precum. Bokuto's mouth moved it's way down to Akaashi's torso, moans getting louder and crazier as the clock ticks. 

Bokuto took another glance at Akaashi who has his hands clawed to both edge of the desk, his hips thrusting higher to Bokuto. Bokuto nibbled to Akaashi's member through the clothing. It can't be really felt because the fabric of the jeand is quite thick but Akaashi was sensitive so even the faintest movement earned such moan that turned the older even more. 

"Koutarou..."

"Keiji..."

Bokuto unzipped Akaashi's jeans through his teeth and unbottoned at the same time using his free hand. Bokuto slightly lowered Akaashi's jeans, showing a small portion of Akaashi's boxer. It was quite thin so his member looked bigger than it was when it was under the thick fabric.

Bokuto planted quite a long kiss on Akaashi before going back to Akaashi's lips, holding himself back. Akaashi looks like a mess, saliva drools down from his tongue to his jawline, his hair in different direction, his breathing is faster, his voice has turned husky, and his mind had gone blank. Their kiss is now way too heated, both their mind going to different dimensions and level of pleasure, Akaashi reached for Bokuto's hard member, earning a soft moan from the multicolored hair Bokuto. Akaashi sat down from the desk and went down to his knees, facing the senior's hard member. 

His hands traveled to Bokuto's torso as he planted kissed on Bokuto's hard member, trying to give him the same pleasure that he felt before. Bokuto felt his kneed weakened and he immediately leaned to the blacboard on his back. Akaashi unzipped Bokuto's jeans and slowly pulled down Bokuto's jeans along with his boxer, exposing his hard member, throbbing and wanting to be touched. Akaashi glanced over Bokuto and saw that his eyes were shut and small and cute moans can be heard from him. Akaashi tapped Bokuto's tip and it twitched and Bokuto's moan got louder as Akaashi wrapped his palm to Bokuto and started pumping but before Akaashi could even go farther, Bokuto stopped him. 

( ! End of Mature Content ! )

Akaashi gave him a confused look, wondering why he stopped in a tick of a second. Bokuto looked down to Akaashi's member one more time before zipping and buttoning it back but since Akaashi is still sensitive, small moans escaped his mouth, but this time he managed to say something. Bokuto did the same and dressed himself back.

"Kou, why?" It was small for he is still gaining back his stamina. Akaashi felt broken and sad by Bokuto's sudden action, Bokuto felt the same too but he know that he shouldn't lead Akaashi on without serious intentions for all his life, he only saw Akaashi as agreat friend, no more, no less, while Akaashi on the other hand, felt the opposite. 

"Akaashi... I'm sorry, I couldn't" Bokuto started and looked at his ground "I couldn't go further. I couldn't continue what my temptation desires. My mind screams, craves, and longs for you, your touch, your voice, your presence, everything but as much as I want to listen to it... my heart screams for someone. I don't want to hurt you and lead you into something that could cause the both of us to lie to each other. You mean so much to me, and I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you more than I already did. I'm really sorry, Akaashi. We could still be friends, right?" Bokuto stated as Akaashi listened to every word that came out of his mouth. His heart shattering into pieces as memories flashed into his mind. 

Friends?

Akaashi thought as he tried to remember the memories they both shared in their High School years. Their practices that would last longer than their flag ceremony, their conversations about the future, their promises, the lunches they share together, how they would exchanges visits in their houses on weekends to talk about nothing. Just everything that made Akaashi tear up. 

"After everything we shared, am I just a friend to you?" Akaashi's blood slowly boiling as words kept coming out from his mouth while he stood and faced Bokuto who was looking down to his feet. 

"After what just happened, you call us friends? You craved for me yet couldn't be serious with me because I'm just a friend? Koutarou, I try to bottle up everything I wanted to say to you because I know how fragile you can be at times, but I think I've had enough of all of this causing the bottle to break so I am sincerely sorry for the words that's about to come out from my mouth. I respect you and I hope that you respect me too because I'm a human too. You led me to thinking that there's actually something going on between us, you made me believe that there's a chance for an us, your actions made me think that. I was just doing fine all these years, well I pretended to be and when things are about to go as I imagined, you came back and fuck my life. It hasn't even that long since we saw each other again, just 2 days, 2 fucking days. I try to slip off that incident last night becaude I know that you're just drunk and drunk people tend to be filled with lust but what happened tonight, is something I couldn't forgive. I thought we could be something after this but you stopped. I'm happy for you thst you found someone to pour all your to but please consider my feelings too. It may not be obvious but I've always liked you, from the time i saw you play, you've always been my inspiration, a star, even. I'm not a toy to fill your sexual desires, I'm a living person, I know that I'm useless and filled with missing puzzle pieces, I know that I am way too cold sometimes and would always ruin your jokes and moments but always remember that I'm always by your side. So... please, tell me, tell me what I rsally am to you so that I can know what to do with this shitty feelings I have towards you because I'm tired. I'm tired of overthinking about what might happen, what others think of me, just everything. I'm tired and I just wanna end all of this." Akaashi said as he cried endlessly.

Both kept their distance. No one dares to talk. They're out of words. They hated how their feelings made them like a fool. They wanted to cry out loud and be on each other's arms but they couldnt.

Bokuto took a deep breath and smiled at Akaashi, a fake one to be exact. 

"I'm sorry..." was all he could say as his hands formed to fists. He wanted to hug him and comfort him but he knows that if he do that, he won't be able to let go of him. 

"I'm sorry too... I'm sorry for forcing myself to you." Akaashi said as he handed something to Bokuto 

"I've taken good care of it. Take care of it for me, Bokuto - san." Akaashi softly said to Bokuto and left without saying any more. Bokuto stood there, staring at his closed fist, wondering what Akaashi could have handed him. His memories of the past were not as clear so instead of forcing hinself to think, he opened his hand and tears began racing down his face. He stared at the owl keychain that Akaashi gave back to him.

~

"Bokuto - san, where is that owl keychain you've been talking about all night?" Akaashi asked as they both hunt for the keychain that Bokuto has been talking about nonstop

"I've seen it around here when my sister brought me with her to shop for clothes" Bokuto explained, examining every keychain hanging near the shelf 

"You should've bought it the moment you saw it, someone else might have bought it already" Akaashi said as ge moved to another shelf. It took them minutes before Bokuto found the keychain. His eyes lit up the moment the crocheted owl keychains caught his eyes.

"Agaasheeee" Bokuto called to the other who was still busy but his attention went to Bokuto's the moment he incorrectly called his name

"Have you found it, Bokuto - san?" Akaashi asked and Bokuto nodded. Akaashi sighed, though no words were said, he already know what to do since they tend to shop together when one needs something

"Excuse me, miss..." Akaashi called for the lady behind the desk. She sweetly smiled at the both of them and followed their gaze

"What can I help you with?" She sweetly asked and 

"How much does this keychain cost" 

"It's really affordable, it comes in pairs, would you like to purchase both?" She asked as Akaashi looked over Bokuto, who was standing awkwardly behind him, pretending to play on Akaashi's backpack. 

"Bokuto - san, she said that it comes in pairs. Would you like to buy both designs? So that you can change it when the other gets dirty." Akaashi explained and with no words said, Bokuto nodded and Akaashi purchased the keychain through the money Bokuto handed him.

After the purchase, Bokuto looked happily as both keychains happily stared back at him. He's like a child discovering what ice cream taste like for the first time, face red with happiness. Akaashi was also happy to see his senior happy. Bokuto stared at it for who knows how long before handing one to Akaashi. 

"What's this for, Bokuto - san?" Akaashi asked and held the keychain closer to his face for him to examine the design detail by detail. 

"A thank you gift for coming with me!"

"It's not really that necessary, Bokuto - san. Plus you've been talking about it nonstop, you deserve the two of it. I know you love both..." Akaashi explained and tried to give back the keychain to Bokuto but he refused to take it back.

"A gift is a gift. Take care of it for me, please?" Bokuto pleaded with his puppy eyes ehich akaashi can't resist so he had no choice but to accept it.

"I'll put mine on my favorite wallet so that it will always be with me whenever I go. How about yours, Akaashi?" Bokuto excitedly asked

"Well since you're putting yours on your wallet, I'll put mine on my wallet too so that we'll easily recognize which wallet is which since we both have the same wallet" Akaashi said and they both chuckled as they remembered how they both gave a wallet for Christmas with the same design and brand.

"Bokuto - san" Akaashi called to Bokuto who's still busy putting the keychain to the small zipper hole in his wallet

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you..." 

"Thank you too, Akaashi! I promise to buy you something unique next Christmas because we keep getting almost the same stuff for each other!" Bokuto said and pouted

"I promise to buy you something unique next Christmas too, Bokuto - san" Akaashi said and they giggled and spent the whole day together 

~

Years later.

8 years after their fight, to be exact. 

Bokuto and Akaashi hasn't communicated with each other for 8 years, they're back to living how they used to be before they met at the victory party. No one really knew what happened the night on their reunion. No one saw Akaashi cried as he walked out of the school property and to his home, crying to his heart's intent. No one saw how Bokuto felt pathetic to himself to the point that he cried on the classroom's corner till daylight hit his golden orbs.

[ "Kou! Have you heard?" ]

"There's going to be a barbecue after the game?"

[ "No dummy! You remember Tenma Udai, right? The one Akaashi works with..." ]

"Of course! What about them? Are they joining the volleyball team?"

[ "Seriously, Kou, let me finish before your mind gets crazy" ]

"My mind's already crazy for someone named Kuroo Tetsurou"

[ "... I'll just forget that you just said a corny pick up line or whatsoever." ]

"Hey Tetsu! No fair! Say something for me too!" 

[ "No thanks. You might faint" ]

"Ugh... I'll lock the doors the moment your car arrives. Let's see who's going to faint waiting outside for hours"

[ "Meanie! I'm not telling you the tea then." ]

"I was just joking. Of course I'll open the doors then hug you till you choke to death"

[ "I'll kick your balls before you could even do it." ]

"Well, who's going to pleasure you?"

[ "I have hands for a reason" ]

"Ugh... back to the topiccccc"

[ "Oh right. You won't believe it! Tenma - san's team had just got back from their work abroad! I heard they're pretty famous now due to their new comic that went famous around the world. Akaashi just invited me to a small party they're having tomorrow evening. Everyone's going to be there! Wanna come with me? ]

Bokuto was silent when he heard the news from his boyfriend. They've been dating for almost 4 years but he hasn't got the perfect timing to tell Kuroo about him and Akaashi's current status, no, it's not the timing but the courage. 

He was worried about what will happen when they see each other again, especially when he's already in a relationship. Bokuto always have a liking to Kuroo ever since they both practiced together in the training camp on their first year and he would always feel happy around him but it took him years to confess only to know that he also feel the same. Kuroo's always been by Bokuto's side especially on his hard times, he always make him laugh and forget about his problems and he would do the same to him.

[ "Airhead!" ]

Bokuto was back to his senses the moment Kuroo used the nickname he used to call him

"Hey, I'm not an airhead!" 

[ "Wouldn't call you that if you didn't leave me hanging for minutes. So are you coming or not?" ]

"I will" Bokuto decided and before he could even ask for more questions, Kuroo hanged up. Bokuto rolled his eyes and put his phone down. 

He doesn't have any updates about Akaashi for who knowd how long. It's the first time he heard of his name for years, it felt new to him yet familiar. He couldn't explain how he feels seeing Nd talking to Akaashi again. He wanted to clear things with him, to lessen the burden he's feeling when he saw Akaashi's face before leaving him.

-

"You have that wallet for almost 20 years already. Aren't that way too torn already?" Kuroo asked as they made their way to the venue. Bokuto has been fidgeting the wallet that Akaashi has given to him years ago. It's still alive, it's not ruined, it still looks good as new. Bokuto doesn't really put anything in it. He would just carry it around in his pocket or bag, it's like a lucky charm for him and it means a lot to him, especially the owl keychains that he hanged in the same hole on his wallet. 

"What do you mean? It still looks good as new to me!" Bokuto said and pouted and put the wallet back in his pocket. 

"Whatever floats your boat" 

Bokuto looked at the car window and stared at the night sky filled with stars. He always adored the night sky especially if the stars lit up the sky, ut makes him calm. 

~

"You are... prettier than the starry sky. It's true. I'm so happy that I could cry. I'm so happy. So much happiness that it pains my chest. No words could convey these feelings."

"Right? The constellations are prettier than the starry sky but 'Kaashi... isn't it exaggerating that the beauty pains you?"

"... Right... maybe I'm exaggerating"

~

Bokuto's heart felt a pang of pain as he remembered what Akaashi said to him whe they went stargazing after the Tokyo Training Camp. He never really thought about it before for he thought Akaashi was pertaining to the night sky because Bokuto kept on talking about the constellations. He realized that Akaashi has been adoring him since who knows how long and it was dumb of him to ignore those because of his selfishness. 

He's still happy with Kuroo but the thought of Akaashi hearing all of his rants and complains about Kuroo before made him realize how much of a dick he was. 

He wanted to apologize and talk to him once more.

"We're here!" Kuroo cheered as he parked his car to an empty parking space. It was cold when they went out of the car but gladly, the fabric of the suit was thick enough to keep them warm. 

"Let's go!!!" Bokuto cheered and pulled Kuroo to the venue's entrance but he stopped when he saw who was waiting and greeting everyone in the entrance. 

The person he wanted to see for years. The person who has been suffering because of his selfishness. The person who loved him from afar. Bokuto'd mind went blank, he didn't even realize that he let go of Kuroo's hand and started to run towards where Akaashi was standing. He opened his arms and smiled at Akaashi, Akaashi smiled back and waited for Bokuto to reach him.

A pair of arms wrapped around Akaashi and he returned the favor to Bokuto. They felt warm. Kuroo didn't know anything so he thought that they just missed each other because of Akaashi's work abroad so he didn't mind and went in first to greet everyone an let the two catch up with each other.

"Keiji..." Bokuto started as tears fell from his eyes

"Koutarou..." Akaashi replied, tears also falling from his eyes. They both breathe deeply. Even though it's too late for them to have a chance to love each other, the guilt wouldn't go off their mind. At least, the best they could do right now, is to forgive each other. Exhaling the deep breath, they both said in unison

"I'm sorry." 

Who knows? Maybe in the next life, they can find each other again and have the relationship they both longed for, but until then, they'll keep living until that life comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you do, please do tell me your thoughts about it on the comments ^.^ 
> 
> I know I'm not really good especially on some parts of this story because I'm still new, so I'm really sorry if it's weird or confusing but I'm trying to improve my writing skills daily for everyone to enjoy ^.^
> 
> Thank you again, ily ♡


End file.
